Darkness
by sesshomarousecretlove
Summary: TEASER for a future multichapter fic. A blinded Naruto is imprisoned deep within the akatsuki hideout, and despite the odds he knows he will escape. And when he does, the akatsuki would do well to look out... sasunaru? itanaru? narunaru?
1. death's silk

"Just... let me kill you." Itachi murmured, pulling out a katana, and gently waving it towards Naruto. "It'll be a quick death." Naruto 'watched' him, though his head was facing away from Itachi, he could feel the younger's chakra running lazily over his form before retreating back to the vessel. The chakra didn't completely fade, outlining Naruto's form in an invisible shield, humming quietly and steadly evaporating at the elbow.

"Hm," Naruto said, running his tongue against his bottom lip, quirking his head and turning to Itachi. "Come here."

The Uchiha lingered for a moment at his position just past the door frame of the 'testing' laboratory, almost hesitating before coming closer. He walked slowly, feeling the need to warn Naruto of his approach.

Impatient as always, Naruto raised a hand, feeling for the plush layered silk of Akatsuki robes; heavy duty sewing at the seams- clouds artfully sewn on, slippery slick satin against the softness of the black silk base. Nimble fingers found overlapping cloth, loosening fastenings before running palms over a chakra enhanced, silver ANBU vest. A thick, meshy cotton shirt ran, clinging tightly to shoulders and forearms. Pale skin pulled over lithe muscles, made more for speed than strength, slim fingers with blunt violet-black nails twitched slightly at the curious touch.

Naruto tapped the hem of the ANBU vest, pressing fingers into the small space between fabric and skin, caressing Itachi's navel, pausing before heading down to the katana hanging firmly on a concave hip. Slightly clawed fingers gripped the long handle as Itachi placed his hand over Narutos, looking into the whiskered face, watching a pink tongue tease small sharp fangs.

There was another pause, before Naruto slipped his hand out of the deceptively gentle grip of the Uchiha, placing his hand back on top of Itachi's; guiding pale fingers to pull the katana out of its red bamboo holster.

It slid out easily, molding perfectly into the hands of the nin despite the akward grip they had on the top of the handle. Naruto's other hand lifted to Itachi's back, stroking, caressing the cloth there carefully. Itachi licked his lips hastily, watching the sword move slowly-- so _slowly_- from its holster and turning the katana, the tip passing Itachi's chest to rest, quavering slightly, on Naruto's jacket.

In one quick movement, Naruto gripped the back of Itachi's robe, pulling the Uchiha towards him, and the sword pressed dangerously into the fabric, orange threads tensing before giving way, metal katana slicing deep into Naruto's chest, right between heart and lung. Naruto's head dropped to Itachi's shoulder for a moment, panting, blue-red chakra reacting wildly, lashing out at the older raven before surging into glowing wristlets.

A few long moments passed, Itachi idly wondering what was going to happen next..

Naruto's breathing slowed, and he raised his head, blond hair tickling the shell of a pale ear before lips brushed against the sensitive skin just below. Blood ran down the sword, catching in interlocked hands before trailing down Itachi's wrist and arm and dripping to the floor.

"I think you'll find," Naruto purred in Itachi's ear, continuing to impale himself on the Katana, "I'm not so easy to kill." The blonde hissed, eyebrows furrowing to dissapear beneath the blood stained kerchief. The metal strained against the back of Naruto's orange jumpsuit, before shearing through with a muffled 'ssh' sound, the blade bloodied and _sizzling._

Itachi stared, eyes widening a fraction, as Naruto smiled. They sat like that for a moment, Naruto sprawled in Itachi's lap with the Uchiha's head just above Naruto's shoulder before the blond relinquished Itachi's hand and pulled carefully away, the blade going back through his chest with the familiar hiss of a sword unsheathed. He stared at Itachi for a moment, face unreadable, before standing and striding to the door. He paused there, and his chakra pulsed faintly, almost immediatley absorbed by the chakra restraining cuffs on his wrists. He 'stared' at the cuffs, lips open and twitching slightly. Naruto looked like he didn't know whether to laugh or cry.

"I will get out of here, Itachi. I will." With that he was gone, the stone door sliding shut behind him.

Sharingan had not strayed from the blade, watching as the blood sizzled and boiled with the power of the Kyuubi.

"I don't doubt it."

-


	2. dreamland

Shortly after Naruto left the testing laboratory, he sent a clone to his holding dungeons while he himself sat down in a dark, surprisingly warm corridor, crossing his legs, to gather the chakra needed for a jutsu. Pale hands rested palm down on his knees, and powdery red chakra leaked off his body in waves, seeping into the floor and walls for many yards around, guarding Naruto from unwelcome intruders. Having sat himself comfortably, Naruto began concentrating.

The blond's breathing was deep and slow, and the chakra pulsed in time with the blood in his veins. With each breath it pulsed slower, but stronger, covering his chakra wristlets in a thin film of raw violet power that caused the enchanted metal to writhe angrily against his skin, rubbing it red.

Slowly the flim became thicker, inching down his palms and curling around pale fingers like sentient smoke. Naruto smirked in triumph, raising his arms and flicking through old, familiar hand signs with a speed rivaled only by his father.

Seconds later, the thin pale boy was gone, and his place, a small, dirty pebble lay, nestled up to the stone wall that was its kin.

In the back of Naruto's mind the Kyuubi sifted through it's vessels memories, playing them for the dosing Naruto, flashing them in his dreams.

Naruto shifted slowly in the demons tails he had settled himself into, snuggling deeper into the coarse red fur. The fox, having chosen a memory locked deep within the depths of it's vessels mind, settled down to watch.

The Uchiha stood, outline godlike, in the field of dead. Oil black eyes flickered uncertainly at the appearance of a familiar feline face, head dipping forward to shadow a pair of unreadable eyes; wispy black strands slashing across a pale face.

"Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke. You know how I hate it when you kill innocents." Naruto drawled slowly, jumping down from the fence that made up the edges of the town center. He leaned down, and gently moved a woman, ignoring the blood gathering on his hands. Rummaging through the large bundle she held in a death grip to her warmly clad body, he appeared to be stealing from her.

The raven froze, surprise showing through the black flames marring his face. "Naruto?"

 Standing up, with a smaller bundle in his hands, Naruto smiled sadly, saying, "Hello, Sasuke. Still trying to find your brother?"

"Hn."

"Mmm," Naruto murmured, rythmically rocking the weight in his arms, "So that's why...," Speaking a little louder, the blonde asked, "Tell me, Sasuke." He walked in a slow circle around Sasuke, paying no attention to the wary look on his pale face. Naruto's voice was dangerously quiet, almost a purr.

Swallowing hard, and ignoring the way his curse seal was starting to pulse, Sasuke's head twitched slightly, barely giving his aquiesce.

"Did killing this child give you power?" Naruto hissed, strangely calm. Sasuke found himself sad that the blond didn't ask, 'Why won't you come home?', or 'What does the Sound have that Leaf doesn't?'.

 "Wh-"

"_Answer my question!" _Naruto spat, his voice starting to crack.

"Y-yes." Instead of the expected outburst of anger, Naruto was quiet. He cradled the child in one hand, and put the other palm down over its face. There was a small burst of chakra, then a high whine came from it, tiny, wrinkled hands reaching out for a mother to suckle. Naruto smiled softly, before tossing the bundle to Sasuke, forcing the Uchiha drop his weapons to grab it.

"Good," the blond whispered just loud enough for Sasuke to hear, "Kill him again."

Surprisingly, Sasuke stayed silent, kneeling- awkwardly, with the unfamiliar weight of life in his hands- to grab a kunai. Naruto watched him carefully, having finally stopped pacing. "If you want power so badly, kill him again." The brunnette started shaking, the flames tattooed on his skin moving lazily.

Minutes passed, before Naruto burst out, "Is it because I'm watching? I could, ya' know, turn around or something..." his voice was laced with sarcasm and disgust.

"Shut up...," Sasuke whispered, the seal on his shoulder was pulsing, commas retracting slightly before expanding explosively, each as big as a hand and turning fair skin red around its edges. "Nnngh, _shut up!" _

Sasuke dropped the baby with a pained grunt. It dissapeared with a thick '_bamf_', but Sasuke didn't hear it at all; he was obviously fighting something within himself. Naruto had started pacing, patiently circling around the Uchiha, talking in a high, nonchalant tone that belied the way he was staring carefully at the brunnette in front of him.

"You know, Sasuke, Jaraiya once told me that everything happens somewhere. The universe is so big, something happens everywhere. So, I guess, somewhere, somewhere he's still alive." Naruto pointed without looking at a body on the ground. "Somewhere, she marries her... he cheats-- on her," the blond pointed at yet another dead innocent.

"Doesn't make sense..." Sasuke muttered to Naruto, eyes glazed with pain, "That... doesn't... make sense..."

The blond ignored him easily, eyes turning down to the blood soaked ground. "Somewhere, none of this has happened, and we are eating at Ichiraku, and Kakashi and Sakura and Iruka are with us, and somewhere there's no such thing as ninja's or traitors or hokages; somewhere I'm dead and you are-"

"Why are you here?" Sasuke asked abruptly, having gained some sort of control over his body. Naruto glanced up innocently, eyelids wide with unknown emotions.

"... Me? Well, somebody's gotta pick up the mess, bury the dead, explain to family-"

"So you're saying you do that every single mission? You kill the enemy nin, and then, you bring their bodies back to their families?"

"No, no I don't." Naruto explained, "I bury the innocent. Us, the ninja, we aren't innocent. We-"

"You'll get buried."

"No, I won't. Because, everything happens somewhere."

"I don't un-"

"Everything happens somewhere, bastard. But I'm in the middle of nowhere." Naruto pulled a kunai from his pant leg, and plunged it in his heart, mechanically. Sasuke took a step forward, to stop him, but it was just a clone, and another dull '_bamf_'.

"Am I nowhere, too?" Sasuke asked, looking around for another Naruto.

But he was gone.


End file.
